(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in the structure of a gas stove.
(b) Description of the Prior art
The conventional gas stove is simply an appliance for cooking or heating, i.e. an appliance that burns a fuel to produce heat for cooking or for heating. However, the conventional gas stove must be connected with a gas tank via a flexible pipe thereby making it inconvenient in carrying. As to the alcohol burner, it will often cause fire accident if fallen down inadvertently. The Bensun laboratory gas burner is a portable tube-shaped gas burner with an adjustable hole to control air intake and flame type, used in laboratories, but it is still necessary to connect with a gas tank. Regarding the kerosene lamp, it is necessary to pump a large amount of air into the lamp periodically for keeping kerosene to burn and the fire will go into the kerosene container under certain circumstances to cause explosion.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the structure of a gas stove which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.
This invention is related to an improvement in the structure of a gas stove.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an improved gas stove which does not require an additional gas tank for supplying fuel gas.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved gas stove which is convenient to carry.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an improved gas stove which can be refilled with fuel gas as required.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an improved gas stove which is safe and easy to adjust in flowrate.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved gas stove which is fit for use outdoors and indoors.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a stove which includes a cylindrical casing having open top, a cover engaged with the open top of the cylindrical casing and having a center hole in which is fitted a plug, the plug having a recess formed with internal threads and an orifice on a bottom thereof, a stop pin provided on a top of the cover, an adjusting disc having a center through hole and a circular groove on a bottom side thereof adapted to engage with the stop pin, a tubular member having an upper and a lower portions, the upper portion having an air hole for letting in air to mix with fuel gas, the lower portion being formed with threads adapted to engage with the internal threads of the plug and an outlet below the threads, a funnel-shaped member mounted on the upper portion of the tubular member, and a burner arranged inside the funnel-shaped member and sleeved over an upper portion of the tubular member.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.